


I Watch You Sleep

by vampireisthenewblack



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Vampslash Halloween Fest, dark!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime soon, I’ll get tired of watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Watch You Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted under the pseudonym 'shesalunatic'.

I watch you sleep. When you close your eyes, I’m right here. I feel your warm breath on my face but you won’t feel mine. I don’t breathe.

Your heartbeat slows as you fall asleep. You won’t hear mine.

You won’t hear me at all. I don’t make a sound.

But you feel me watching you.

You open your eyes. I’m gone before you can see me. You tell yourself you’re imagining it.

You’re not. I watch you. There’s nothing you can do to protect yourself. Sometime soon, I’ll get tired of watching. Sometime soon, you simply won’t wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please hit the [Kudos ♥] button.
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/vampthenewblack/) | [dreamwidth](http://vampthenewblack.dreamwidth.org)  
> [Transformative Works Policy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/profile#remix)


End file.
